The Guardian of Trust and Loyalty
by Okami Sohma
Summary: A young girl named Rosemary meets a horrible time, but Hopefully with Jack's help, She'll push threw the darkness and help save the world once more. Rated 'T' for blood and violence.
1. The Staff

**Night Uchiha: Hello peps! This my Rise of the Guardians Fanfiction! I only own my RPC Rosemary Jay. I'll probaly add some more RPCs but I doubt I will.**

**Rosemary: Didnt I tell you to stop calling me that!?**

**Night Uchiha: maybe, Maybe not.**

**Jack Frost: I dont see whats wrong with it.**

**Rose: It doesnt match me at all!**

**Night: You do look like a Rosemary to me.**

**Rose: DO NOT!**

**Night & Jack: Do too.**

**Rose: I'm goinging to kill you 2... *Evil Glare***

**Night & Jack: *look at each other and then run* **

**The Guardian of Trust and Loyalty**

Meeting The One that Controls the Frost

Rose

I walk around on the lake, breaking the thin spots in the ice. I sneeze, causing myself to fall onto my rear.

"Dang Jack Frost. Ya, ya, ya. Keep having fun nipping my nose." I growl, sneezing none stop. I let out a sigh. "Cant believe I used a stupid kids tale saying." I lower my gaze, with disappointment in my heart. I stand up and start breaking the ice on the lake again. I reach a good spot to break the ice, I stand in the middle of it. The ice cracks beneath my weight, but I take no notice. I see a stick a few feet in front of me. I grab it and inspect it. Its thickness and denseness amazes me, It is big enough for me to get a good grip but doesn't break well. It is curved at the top, like on a circle.

"This looks like Jack's from the kid story's my mom used to read to me." I say looking at it more. It is bigger than me, but yet Jack's is bigger than him. I shrug, not really caring. I head back to the middle of the thin ice. I wake the ice with it, but instead of it breaking it thickens. I stare in surprise. I look at the stick more closely. Where my hand is holding it is blue with frost but fades out at the ends. I touch the ice again with it and it thickens the ice. I step on it, and jump, abut it doesn't shatter. I step off the thick part of the ice and back onto the thin part that cracks beneath my weight but I still take no notice.

_Sweetness!_

I freeze stuff, but no critters, I'm not cruel! I climb up a tree and I sit on one of the branches. I look at my master piece, but without knowing it and wrote 'Jack Frost' on the ice.

"I'm not sticking four! I'm freaking 14!" I shout, laying on the branch, with the stick in my hand that is going limp. "But, why do I keep doing this, I keep using 'Jack Frost nipping at your nose.', I write his name with a stick I just found that can freeze stuff, which is very odd. Every time I think of him, I scold myself, but why do I feel like…. He isn't a myth?" I ask myself looking into the cloudy sky. The clouds part to reveal the sun that shines down upon me. I begin to remember a poem that I came up with when I was a kid, but I fixed it yesterday once I found it. I find myself singing it.

"Jack Frost loved his sister,

In his heart he missed her,

When he died beneath a frozen lake,

He then summoned a snow flake,

With the power of the cold,

He now had a hold,

Of the key,

He was then able to simply,

Freeze and thicken the ice,

The thickened lake was a nice,

And beautiful color, of the snow he summoned."

My voice ringing out around the snow covered park. I sit up as a green leaf falls. I pull the stick up, and the leaf land on it, frost slowly creeps acrossed it. I grab the leaf and hold it in my palm.

"A green leaf in the middle of Winter?" I wonder to myself as I hold it. I pull my journal out of my bag. I write,

'_A single green leaf in the middle of Winter, what is the meaning?' _

I gently put the leaf in it and close my book, and put it back in my bag. I stare into the sky, the clouds now gone. I hear rustling above me. I look up and see a kid laying on the branch above me, looking down at me. I jump with surprise and nearly fall off the tree, I grab the stick and hook it around the branch and hang onto it, my grip slipping. I look down at the ice that is like 7 feet below me. I yelp, scared. My hands slip and I go plummeting down to the ice, I land on my feet, but the ice shatters below me and breaks beneath my weight. I hear the boy yell my name. I try to swim back up, but the ice cold water, takes my breath away, and nearly makes me get knocked out cold. I take my jacket off and my boots and swim back up, coughing. I grab the ice to help me stay up. I feel the energy leaving my body. I cough up the water, I close my eyes, my body slowly going limp. I feel someone grab me and pull me out. I go limp completely. I suddenly hear people yelling my name. I weakly push myself up, and open my eyes half way. I see my family and friends looking for me. I feel a hand on my back, I look beside me and see the same person from earlier.

"You'll be ok." He says gently.

"Either… I'm hallucinating, or your… Jack Frost…" I barely manage to say. I shake on controllable from the cold. Everything goes black, as my body collides with the snow covered ground. The last thing I hear is the boy trying to wake me up. 

**Jack: Hoped you liked it.**

**Rose: JACK!**

**Jack: Tune in next time, be sure to review! *flies into the air***

**Rose: Uncool! *Stares at Jack from below him***

**Jack: *laughs***

**Rose: Just wait till I get my hands on you!**

**Night: *hides in tree* Please dont see me! Please dont see me!**

**Rose: *Turns and sees Night* Busted...**

**Night: *Grips tree* JACK! HELP ME! *feels Jack's staff around my waist as he gets me away from Rose***


	2. Blast From the Past

**The Guardian of Trust and Loyalty**

Waking into the Unknown

Rose

I feel myself drift in and out of consciousness. This has happened once before. Me and my family were on our way back home from Alaska, as we were crossing a bridge, that was only a few miles from Burgess. My dad had stubbornly refused to pull over for the night, after a while we all drifted to sleep, all but my dad, who was having a hard time staying awake. My dad failed however, drifted off and crashed into the side of the bridge. We were on the bridge, half off the bridge.

~Flashback~

_I wake with a jolt as I hear a loud crash. My brother, sister, and my mother do also. I look around and realize we are half on the bridge half off._

"_Everyone remain calm, and lean back." My mother tells us gently but sternly and we do so. My heart is racing with fear, but I don't show it for the sake of my little 4 your old sister. She relaxed when she saw me. I look at her and put a warm smile on my face._

"_We'll be alright." I whisper to her. We hear snapping as the old bridge shatters beneath the weight of the car, sending us plummeting into the water below. The water quickly fills the old run down car, I quickly unbuckle myself and my little sister. I try to open the door but it doesn't budge. I try to break the glass that is weakened by the pressure of the water. Water in up to my elbows now. I gave the window one last kick, it cracked but didn't break, I touch a gulp of air before the car was fully submerged. I go back down to the handle to try and push it open one last time, I thankfully succeeded. I get my sister out first getting her to the surface. We gasp for air. I see my old pal, Jackson Overland. Who was skipping rocks when he saw what happened._

"_Jack!" I yell and he sees me. He instantly rushes over. I swim to the shore with my sister. He takes her in his arms and helps her out into the cool summer grass. "I have to get the others!" I pant. He tries to stop me but his hand missed my jacket as I dive back under. I see MY Parents our trapped and my brother is trying to help them, the doors are open the seat belts are jammed. I swim down and send my brother back up for air. He resultantly does so. I pull out my dagger, and grab my mother's seat belt, I cut it, and my mom swims to the surface. I get over to my dad and free him to. He grabs my hand, but our feet our tangled up in sea weed. I try to cut it, but with so little air, I have no strength. I'm forced to cough under water, the air bubbles going to the surface. Everything darkens, but before everything Goes back I feel my dagger slip from my hand and float to the surface despite the metal it is made off, but it is a light, but strong metal. I blink the darkness from my eyes. And see my dad get free. I barely recognize Jack as he dives in after me and freeing me with my blade. He swims me to the surface before I loose full consciousness._

~Flashback ends~

I feel my ice cold body lifted onto a stretcher as I'm taken to the hospital, I drift in and out of consciousness. I see Jack beside me.

"Jack…" I weakly croak through the air mask I wear, before loosing consciousness once more.

I doodle in a notepad that my mom gave me, while I recover from the fall into the lake. I have no clue what I'm drawing, since my mind is everywhere. Once I'm done drawing, I snap back into reality and stare at the picture. It is of a boy with white hair, wears a royal blue sweatshirt with a frost design on the arms, around the neck and on the pocket. He wears tan pants that are ripped at the ankles, and is tied with rope, or something, he holds a Sheppard's Staff and is completely bare foot. I raise a eyebrow, confused. Once my eyes land on the name, memories flash through my mind.

~Memories~

_I scream as someone cups his hand over my mouth and pulls me into a ally way._

"_Calm down Rosemary, I'm not gonna hurt ya." Says the familiar voice. He releases me and I whip around and Kick him in the shin._

"_DON'T DO THAT, YOU JERK!" I shout/whisper at him, as he jumps on one foot holding his shin._

"_OW! OW! OW! OW!" he mutters in pain._

"_Hope you've learned your lesson!" I growl at him._

"_Yep! Sure did!"_

"_Good_

"_To the Dark Forest!" Jack cheers. _What did I just agree to? _We head off towards the forest known as the 'Dark Forest'. Which is located on a mountain/hill. The trees grow so high and so close that the whole forest is in shadow, hence the name 'Dark Forest'. Its believed that Witches and the supernatural live there, and if you find a house, well more of a cabin or hut, in a small clearing-no that's not right, any where, your _doomed_._

"_JACK!" I scream with anger, shivering with snow sticking to me. I glare at him as he rolls in the snow laughing. I walk up to him and grab the bucket and fill it passed the brim with snow. He sees and tries to run but I grab his shirt and dump the snow down it causing him to yell and trying to get the snow out, but I knock him down and sit on his back, making him shiver as much as I am._

"_OK! OK! OK! You win! Let me up!" He shouts, hid body as cold as the snow, I let him up and he doesn't move._

"_Like our Dads say, 'Don't poke a sleeping bear, or your gonna get shredded.'"_

"_No kidding!" Jack mumbles, sitting against and tree shivering._

"_Cry baby." I mutter, loud enough for him to barely hear me._

"_HEY! If you didn't dump snow down my back and sit on me , making me drown in snow, I wouldn't be like this!" He shouts, standing now._

"_It wouldn't have happened if you didn't dump _5 buckets of snow and water _on me, you wouldn't be like this! So be thankful that I didn't push you into a lake!" We both turn our back on each other, our dropping body temperature forgotten, but not for long. We both drop down into the snow, Our back touching._

"_This is your fault!" I snarl at him, but even if I didn't see him, I can tell he was wanting to say something back to me, but was to cold to say anything._

"_If we get Hyperthermia, I'm _soooooo_ making sure that you suffer worse."_

"_Drop it, Rosemary!" He growls, but he stiffens at what he said._

"_JACK!" I quickly whip around and shove his face into a snowball._

"_No! No, no, no, no! Not Jack, _not Jack!" I stare into the cracked ice, ice wide with terror as I hold Emma in my arms at the edge of the frozen lake.

"_JACK!" I yell, leaving Emma and going to the edge of the hole where Jack fell through. I'm on all fours, gripping the edge of the ice, my fingers become red from the cold water._

"_JACK!'" I scream, watching his body sink to the bottom. I stand up, getting ready to go in after him, but his dad holds me back. "LET ME GO! WE HAVE TO EGT HIM OUT!" I scream tears slipping down my face. "JACK! LET GO! HE NEEDS HELP!"_

_His grip tightens around me. My legs flail as I try to get free._

"_He's gone." He whispers, pain in his voice. I stop, letting the pain engulf me. I turn around and grip his father's vest and cries into it._

_I stare at the moon, Jack only died hours ago, but I refused to leave. Emma stayed with me for a while before the cold made her retreat home. The cold has no effect on me. The brown cloak does nothing but make me sweat._

"_Jack, where could you be?" I ask, my voice floating with the wind. I search the stars, wondering if he was happy. It begins to snow, I stand up and go over to the closest tree for cover._

"_Why didn't you check the ice? Why didn't any of us?" I mutter, leaning against the tree, my eyes dropping shut, as sleep takes over._

_I wake up feeling a cold touch on my shoulder. I get a glimpse of a figure in front of me. A scream of terror escapes my lips as I punch the person. I hear a 'oof' as my fist meets his nose. I look at the person who is on his butt holding his nose, his frosty blue eyes glow in the night._

"_Oww…" His familiar voice rings in my ears._

"_Jack?" I ask, he stares at me with confusion._

"_Who else?" He asks. I shut my eyes tightly and sake my head._

"_This cant be real, you died beneath the lake! Your dead!" I mutter holding my head. "When I open my eyes, you'll be gone, and not making me hallucinate!" I slowly open my eyes and he is gone. I look to the stars, then press against the tree._

"_Why is this happening to me?" I mutter, closing my eyes, letting myself get engulfed in darkness._

~Flashback ends~

I snap out of it. _Why am I remembering this now? _I wonder, looking at the picture again.

"Jack's dead." I mutter. "But is he really?" I stare out my window, the snow sparkles against the moonlight. I look away and see a shadowed figure, of what I see, his skin his a pale grey, he wears a black robe, his hair is slicked back to a point and his eyes glow a orange-red. He walks towards me. I don't blink and don't even remove my gaze from him.

"You'll be very useful young Rosemary Jay, Your power will aid me greatly." He mutters had he puts his hand on my cheek. And moves my hair from my face. I feel my blood boil with anger, as everything darkens, but only for a minutes and he is gone and I'm back to normal.

I sit on a rock staring at the lake, the grave of my long ago friend, it has been 2 years, he is forever trapped at the age of 15. I hear foot steps behind me. I turn and see the boy who I drew and The one who caused me to fall into the lake.

"Jack Frost? I do presume?" I ask, not getting off the rock.

"How did you know?" he asks shocked. "Wait, You can hear me?"

"Of course." I turn so I'm facing him.

"And you can see me?"

"How else would I be able to know who you are?" I asked. He have a little shrug, a hug smile is plastered on his face.

"Don't you even dare!" I growl.

"Don't do what?" He asks, circling me, laying on his back in mid air.

"Your stupid scams you always drag me into, Overland." I say, standing up. He stops with a confused look on his face.

"Who?" He asks.

"Don't play stupid with me! I know your Jack Overland, because you are him." I say putting my finger on his chest, and he gets pressed up against a tree, his cheeks turning bright red.

"I have no clue what your talking about." He says in a soft voice.


	3. Pain

**The Guardian of Trust and Loyalty**

Pain

Rose

"I have no clue what your talking about." He says in a soft voice.

"Don't lie to me!" I snarl.

"I wouldn't!"

"Psh! Ya right! You'd do anything to get your way!" I say backing off. He just stares at me, confused, shocked, and a little bit scared. After a few minutes, the expression not changing on his face, I give in. "Ok, What you trying to pull Jack?" I ask.

"Nothing."

"Really?" I ask, confused.

"Really, and who is this 'Jack Overland' you were calling me?" he asks.

"Nobody." I breath, looking away, feeling my heart sink. I grip my arms tighter as cold breeze hits me, sending my lower-back length, rosemary-color-that-fades-to-white-at-the-ends, flowing behind me.

"You ok?" he asks.

"Yep! Just fine!" I give him a fake smile, as I bottle up my feelings. "So, Mr. Frost, What are you doing here?"

"Bringing winter." He says.

"You kidding me?" I raise a eyebrow.

"Nope, but remember this?" He shows me the staff I found.

"That's Jack's!" I say, eyes widening. "He had a staff just like this, we found it in the 'Dark Forest', he took it everywhere with him!" I take the staff from him and inspect it closer. I find a blade cute. "The cut! Jack and I were attacked by bandits! One stole my dagger and tried to cut him with it!" Joy leaps in my heart. I know Frost can see it in my face.

"This is Jack's! You are Jack Overland!" I shiver with excitement. I wrap my arms around him, burying my face into the familiar hoodie, I hug him, tightly. I feel him tense up, his breathing becoming slightly rapid. But only for a few heartbeats.

I sit in the tree, a snowball at the ready, I sight Jack, with his team. Lily, who died her light brown hair, white, and has these piercing green eyes, looks around, a snowball in each hand. Marissa, who has blonde hair (but very smart) and her dark- almost black- brown eyes, and wears these cute frosty blue glasses. I look at my partners, Jake and Braden. Jake has dark red hair, the he has pulled back into a small pony tail, and a tan skin color, his eyes are basically orange. Braden, Jack's younger brother, has a pale skin, almost as pale as Frost's. His river blue eyes gleam and his tree-wood brown hair blends in with the tree he is perched on. Jack gets close enough to me and I send a bird call and we all fire hitting his team and winning.

"YES! Beat the Winter spirit at his own game!" I cheer. Since my legs our all on one side, I begin to fall backwards. Everyone stares in horror but I just have a smile on my face, as I dangle upside down.

"He he! Got ya!" I hear cracking as I look up, the tree his bending and breaking. "Oh crap!"

The branch breaks sending me down from the tree, and into a deep snow drift, leaving my legs sickening out, I mange to pop my head out, but I'm still stuck.

"Anyone gonna help me out?' I ask. I feel Jack grab my feet and lift me out. I feel weightless for a moment as he throws me into the air and grabs my hands and sets me down gently. I realize I left my coat in the snow drift but I don't care. I shake the snow from my hair. I open my eyes and everyone freezes, their breath stuck in their throat.

"What?"

"Your… Eyes…" Braden stumbles.

"What about them?"

"Their…." The was Jake,

"Red…" Lilly,

"And… Your…" Marissa,

"Irises, are…" Braden, again,

"Blue…" now, all of them. I turn around and look in the lake and jump with shock.

"How?" I ask turning around and facing Frost, he just shrugs. I cast it to the back of my mind.

"Another round?" I ask. They all agree.

"How about, 3 groups, 2 per group? Braden suggest and we agree.

"How did I get paired with you?" I hear Lilly as Jack and he the shrugs, a grin on his face. I see Braden walk up behind him and sing softly.

"Lilly and Jack, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love, then comes mar-" Jake slams a snowball in his face, his cheeks bright red.

"SHUT UP!" he yells. I quickly grab Jack's arm and drags him behind a tree.

"START!" I yell, running. I feel a Snowball zoom passed my ear,

"MISSED!" I yell taking cover. I see Jake above me in the tree. I grab a snowball and quietly climb the tree. I jump on him and hit the snowball in his face, my arms wrapping around his neck. He wraps his around the branch and swings me down by my feet. I do a flip onto my feet, just into to duck behind a bush.

After hours of playing we lie on the ice that Jack thickened for us. My face red and my cheeks redder, I shiver with delight at the cold. I hear my mom call for us.

"Kids! Time to come inside!" We all sigh and couple whine.

"Well, see ya tomorrow?" he asks. They all agree. He begins to take off.

"Wait!" I call, and everyone looks at me. "Come with us! Only believers can see you, and they wont!" I say cheerfully, the others agree also.

I lay on my comfy bed as everyone sits on the floor, on their sleeping bags, all but Jack who is watching us from my window.

"Go Fish." Jake says, bored. I suddenly jump out of my bed. Everyone looks at me.

"Gotta feed the animals!" I say dashing out of the room. I run outside, bare foot and with out a jacket. I carry the heavy feed to the barn for the horses. I quickly feed them, then the chickens, the roaster, the pigs, the sheep, then the cows. I walk back inside, my feet numb.

I trip on my staircase.

"You okay Rosemary?" I hear my mom ask.

"Stop calling me Rosemary! And _yesss_, I'm _finnne_. I just cant feel my feet." I say dragging, 'yesss' and 'finnne'.

"We warned you." Derrick chuckles.

"Oh shut up Derrick." I growl. After a few minutes and manage to army crawl back to my room.

"I'm good!" I breath, collapsing.

"Whats wrong with you?" Lilly asks.

"She ran in the snow barefoot." Jack snorts, holding back a laugh.

"I don't see how you can, Mr. Fancy Feet." I mumble, glaring at him and he just shrugs. "Better sleep with one eye open Jack, because your gonna get it."

I roll over and fall off my bed with a thud, bringing my covers with me, not wanting to move. I curl up in my comforter. I'm forced to get up and grab my pillow and whack the loudly snoring Jake.

"Shut up!" I whisper/yell/growl at him. I then hear my dad snoring from down the hall. I get up and walk over to his room and wake him, then leaving.

~300 Years Later~

I watch Jack as he makes a ice path for a young boy named Jamie Bennett as he rides on his sleigh down the busy street. I stand up, my long black wolf form flowing in the wind. I open my doubled wings and fly after him once I see he is about to crash into the statue. I leap in front of him and stop him from crashing into it. He stands up.

"Whoa!" I hear Jack cheer.

"WOAH! Did you guys see that? It was amazing! I did a jump and-and then I slide under a- Ugh!" A sofa crashes into him, knocking out one of his teeth.

"Whoops." Jack mutters.

"Reckless fool." I snarl, looking at him while the others talk.

"Calm down Wolfie. He's still ok." He jumps down off of the statue.

"You still could've gotten him killed." I jump in front of him stopping. "Next time, Make sure I don't have to step in to make sure he doesn't get killed." I growl, phasing human, my wings still remaining. "Then I know I'll be able to trust you."

"Aww, come on Puppy, have some fun." he stares at me as I walk off. I whip around and phase wolf and lunge at him, knocking us into the street, pinning him down with my huge paw.

"I'm not soft, Jack Frost." I snarl into his ear before Whipping around and taking off, my tail streaming out behind me.

North

"He's choosing a new Guardian." I say as the crystal comes out of the floor and the moon beam hits it. It shows a boy with a hand in his jacket pocket and holding his staff.

"Jack Frost?" I wonder. It then switches after a couple minutes to show a girl with these huge doubled wings, spread out. A huge howling wolf above her head, its doubled wings out stretched and Jack flying above her. It then shows the two together, back to back.

"Whose that?" Bunnymund asks, curious like the rest of us about the girl.

Sandy forms a question mark above his head with a shrug.

"Maybe she is a new girl." Tooth wonders.

"She seems to know Jack very well." Bunny grumbles.

"All we have to do is get them." I say

Bunnymund

I see Jack Frost throwing snowballs at something but when I look nothing is there. He then takes off real fast yelling.

"DOWN DOG DOWN! DON'T BITE! Whoa! That's gotta hurt! IYE!" he then takes off in a different direction. I decide to get his attention.

After getting his attention the yetis throw him threw the portal, I take the tunnels back.

Jack climbs out of the bag. Something pulls him out of it and throws it, but none of us can see it.

"Thanks…" He mumbles looking at something behind him. He then stands up.

"Are your teeth really as white as they say?!" Tooth asks flying over to him and looking at his teeth. She suddenly yells as something grabs her wrist and takes her down.

"Easy Puppy." Jack laughs as Tooth wrist bleeds.

"You ok?" North asks.

"Ya just a cut." She looks at it closer.

"Wait, I know what bite me!" He says taking back into the air.

"What?" I ask.

"It was a wolf!"

"A wolf? But how come none of us can see it."

I see North's pant leg bend in bit and Jack starts laughing.

"Looks like Wolfie hurt herself." He stares at something in front of him. He lets out a yelp and takes off into the air then flies around, I see claw marks following him as the unseen force collides with toys and the rounded wood that helps hold of the Pole.

"Whats going on?" North wonders to himself.

"Something is chasing him, mate." I say. I suddenly see the force, I freeze with shock as it tackles Jack to the ground.

"Looks like we got both of them." I throw my bummer rang at animal it hits her shoulder. Her wings slowly open up and her gaze is right at me.

"Oh, no. Wrong move Kangaroo." Jack says as she lunges at me.

"WOAH!" I yell getting chased by it.

"They still cant see me?" I ask Jack and he shakes his head no.

"Then how come the giant Kangaroo can and they cant?" I growl, sitting on the floor, cross-legged, tied up by Bunny.

"Wait-What did you call me? I'm no Kangaroo, mate."

"Then what are you?" Jack and I ask.

"I'm a bunny, the Easter Bunny." He growls getting in my face. I snap at his nose and he jumps away. My small wolf fangs showing in a growl.

"Who you talking to Bunnymund?" Tooth asks.

"Do you guys _not _see her? She nearly killed me!" He points at me, looking at Tooth.

"Lets see if this works." I jump to my feet and body slam into North, knocking him back a few feet and onto his butt. I lay on my side, looking at him.

"What was that?!" He booms jumping up, grabbing out his blades. He goes to slam one down right through me. I freeze, but snap out of it, trying to get free.

"DON'T!" Jack and Bunny yell as North slams down his blades. Jack then dashes forwards and uses himself as a human shield to protect me and North barely stops in time. I slowly open my eyes and see jack staring at into my eyes.

"What are you doing my boy?" North bellows.

"You nearly killed her!" Bunny hops over to North and gets in his face.

"Who?!" His face becomes red with embarrassment and confusions spreads through him. Jack helps me up. I see a sparkle of rosemary sprinkle around his eyes and he stares at me in Jack's arms.

"It's the wolf girl!" Tooth yells with excitement. I try to cover my ears try the screeches of excitement. I roll out of Jack's arms an d phase human snapping the ropes. I open my wings and lift myself off the ground, my wind hitting them all. I then land once everything is quiet.

"Ok now what do you guys want?" I ask as a gust of wind blocks me from view turning me back human and my wings are gone. I wear a white shirt with a black jean vest, and ripped shorts, but barefoot. My hair up in a messy (but cute) bun, that makes all the boys that I've known fall for me, with fluffy, silver wolf ears sticking out. I wear a dangling, moon shaped earring that is connected to a bracket on the top part of my ear, but it is only on one ear, the other one just has a moon that doesn't dangle. A whip is hooked to my slanted belt that isn't even in the belt loops and has a skull on it. I hold my staff that looks just like Jack's. I see everyone stare at me with shock, even Jack. I look at him, one of my hands on my hip.

"What?" I ask him, he then looks away his cheeks red. I look back and everyone is out of their trance. I lock my fingers together and raise my hands above my head stretching. My stiff muscles stretch as my bones pop while I move. Everyone looks back at me, and Bunny looks like he is about to be sick.

"OK, back to why we are here." I say relaxing my stiff muscles. And twirling my staff.

"Ok! MUSIC!" North calls and the elves play music. The humming bird fairies try putting necklaces on us, we back away and we back right into the yetis. A elf motions for us to put shoes on. I look back at North as he is handed a book. The music stops.

"Now to make you two Guardians." He smiles. Me and Jack become mad, well he does, I become enraged. I step away from the yetis and into the middle of the clearing, I twirls my staff above me and slam the end of it into the floor as a huge wind gust blows around from the bottom and the ground becomes ice. I cast my glare across them.

"What makes you think we want to be a guardian?" I ask.

"Of course you do. MUSIC!" He says as the music starts up again.

"No music!" Jack and I shout, the Elf playing the trumpet or whatever throws it down and stomps away.

"You guys don't want us…" Jack starts.

"Your all hard work and deadlines…" I continue.

"And I'm Snowballs and fun times…" Jack steps onto a desk and drops down onto his feet resting his right foot on his staff as he holds it.

"And I try to make sure he doesn't get any one _killed_…" I look at him, remembering Jamie.

"We are not guardians."

"I don't think you understand…" Tooth flies up to us. "What it is we do." She flies up to the giant globe.

"Each of those lights is a child."

"And good or bad, naughty or nice, We _protect _them."

"No-No, No offence." I say with Jack.

"How-How-How was that not offensive?" Bunny asks. "I mean what does that clown who about bringing joy to children, anyway?" He scratches behind his ear.

"Uh, you every hear of a snow day? I know its no hard-boiled-egg, but kids like what I do."

"But none of them believe in you, do they?"

"Bunny! Enough."

"No, No. the Kangaroo is right."

"The-The what? What did you call me? I'm not a kangaroo mate."

"If you not a kangaroo then what are you?" I ask stepping in, as Bunny and Jack get into each others face.

"I'm a bunny, The Easter Bunny."

They stare at each other.

"Jack, Come with me. You to sweetie." He mentions for us to come.

"HEY!" I growl. "I'm no sweetie, chubby!" I growl as we follow him.

Bunny comes in and tells us there is trouble at Tooth palace. We jump into the sleigh, Bunny objecting.

"Come on scaredy cat." I say walking past him and jumping.

"I think my tunnels will be quicker." He touches it with his foot.

"Come on!" North grabs him and throws him in. "Put on your seat belts!"

"Where are the bloody seat belts!?"

"it's a expression!"

We take off through loopy-loops, and out of the passage way.

"Hey Bunny look at this view! WHOA!" Jack yells as he pretends to let the wind take him.

"Bunny slightly looks over the side of the sleigh and sees Jack sitting on the metal bars below.

"Aww, you do care." he laughs. Bunny mumbles something while I laugh as Jack gets back up. We then go through a portal and arrive at Tooth Palace.

Fearlings taking all the baby birds. Jack and I jump up but he manages to save one before I could. I scan the area. I see them land roughly. They begin to have a argument with a shadow figure. I fly down, and hear him say.

"Good a neutral party, I can just ignore you." I Go to body slam into him but I go through him and through the gaps to where Jack is.

"Nu uh, uh. Is that how you treat a stranger?" He asks me as I get up. He looks at me shocked.

"You're the girl from the hospital, are you not?" he asks walking up to me. "The one who fell through the Ice?" he asks. And I glare at him.

"I don't know what your talking about!"

"Poor child, It'll be such a disappointment to see your face when your past is revealed to you."

"What do you mean?" I ask as he separates me from Jack and the others. He pulls out something and it shows a picture of me. But with Rosemary colored hair and blue eyes. I stare at it.

"What is that supposed to be?" I ask.

"Your-" He is cut off by Jack yelling.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" He tries to hit him and nearly hits me, I roll out of the way, while he vanishes into the shadows and reappears behind me. I le tout a yelp as I get my mouth covered and arms pressed against my body as he subdues me. I struggle to get away but my energy is draining quickly. I stare at Jack, my eyes slowly closing.

"Let you go!" Tooth yells.

"Or what? You'll leave a quarter under my pillow?" The man taunts.

"Pitch release the girl now." North bellows.

"I don't think so. After all, she was Jack's first believer, and a teenager at that."

I feel energy coming back to me, I throw my eyes open. I feel everything around me become cold. I notice he is turning to ice. I break away before he can shatter. I gasp for air, Jack is instantly by my side.

"You ok?" He asks.

"Ya… Just fine…" I breathe, standing up and facing the frozen Pitch. But he melts it. I feel a pain in my neck as everything goes black. My body collides with the floor below me.

I sit on a rock holding my staff tightly in my hands. I stare at the water while Jack and the others talk.

_Your worthless to them, none of them want you, join me and we can make a better tomorrow, together. I'll help you. We can be believed in together! _Pitch's words ring in my ears.

_My life is just pain, the guardians didn't even believe in me. Only Jack and Pitch could see me. How is that possible? _I look at the others as North is thinking of an idea. I look back at the water. _Will it be worth it? To be seen? What would it be like? To be believed in? But if I join him, they will only fear me. I don't want to be feared…_

"Kid, will you join us?" North asks.

"I have a name… It's Amber Faith." I mumble looking at them. "But, you better call me Jay."

They stare at me as most of my face is covered by my frosty blue hair.

"Will you help us collect the teeth, Jay?" Bunny asks. I stare at them.

"Whatever…" I mumble looking away.

I sit with Jack and Tooth in Jamie's room. I stare at him, while Tooth and Jack talk. North and Bunny come in, and they start arguing and North seems to have won., and he starts cheering, and wakes Jamie up.

"North you didn't win." I say showing 3 huge bags full of teeth. His face drops.

"Santa Clause, The Easter Bunny, Sandman, The Tooth fairy!" His flash light goes from one to the other in turn. "I'd knew you come!"

"Surprise, we came! Hehe. Psh! You guys, he's still awake!" She whispers the last part to us.

"Sandy knock him out! With the dream sand ya gumbies!" Bunny says.

Their grey hound wakes up, growling at Bunnymund.

"No stop! That's the Easter Bunny! What are you doing Abbey! Down!" Jamie says. I raise a eyebrow at the Kangaroo.

"Alright nobody panic."

"Buts that's a, um.. grey hound. Do you know what they do to rabbits?"

"He's a pretty safe bird, he's never met a rabbit like me before. Six-foot-1, nerves of steel, master of tie-chi." Jack looks at the alarm clock and hits it with his staff. "Grigy!" Bunny gets chased around the room by the dog. I let out a sharp whistle and the dog stops and stares at me as I sit in the window seal.

"What just happened?" The little boy asks. Everyone looks at me as I phase wolf, but without my wings, I walk up to the dog, walking over the bed. I feel Jamie's eyes stare into me.

"Wolf, in my room." He whimpers, "And a huge one at that."

"Jay what are you doing?" bunny asks as Jamie goes over to him.

"Saving your sorry little butt, Cottontail." I growl at him, not taking my eyes off Abbey. I stand up tall, the tip of her ears only going to the top of my chest. I lower my head and nudge her with my nose on the muzzle gently. I hear a bark coming from her throat. I then lower myself down to the ground, leaving my rear in the air, my tail slowly wagging. She does the same thing. I then leap slightly from side to side, I then take off to the other side of the room, jumping the bed clear. She chases me, and I keep her distracted and I dash out of the slightly open door.

I jump back in through the window, and quickly close the door.

"OK, your safe." I growl at Bunny turning human in a gust of wind.

"Where'd it go? It just vanished!" Jamie asks. I look away, disappointment in my eyes. I look at Jack who I know feels the same way. I walk back over to the open window and sit down on it Leaning against the wall.

"She is still here, you just cant see her and her friend, because you don't believe." Tooth says.

"Who are they?" He asks.

"Amber Faith and Jack Frost." North says and I look at them my wolf ears pricked up with shock. I uncurl my tail from around me.

"Jamie? Who are you talking to?" His mother calls.


	4. Remebrance

**The Guardian of Trust and Loyalty**

To Close!

"Jamie? Who are you talking to?" His mother calls.

"Nobody!" he calls. "Just myself!"

"Ok…" She replies unconvinced. I suddenly feel a pain in my chest. Sweat instantly coats me.

"You ok?" North asks.

"Ya… Just fine…" I mumble out of breath. I hear barking as the dog returns.

"I thought that it was closed!" Jack whispers/shouts to North.

Abbey goes after Bunnymund and Sandy tries to put the grey hound to sleep but hits Tooth and Baby Tooth, then Bunny, then Abbey and now North with the sand ball that is bouncing around and vanishes when it hits North. Jamie gets sent flying out of his bed when north lands on it. Sandy catches him and puts him to sleep. Bunny's dream carrot grabs on of North's dream candy canes and acts like a ninja. I snort, holding back a laugh.

"Man, I wish I had a camera right now!" Jack whispers, holding back a laugh. I pull out my touch screen cell phone and snap a picture.

"This is soooo being my screen saver." I giggle. "North isn't gonna like me for what I'm gonna do now." I see a Nightmare through the window that takes me by surprise and makes me fall onto the floor.

"Come on! We have find Pitch!" Jack calls to us as he takes off after it.

"HEY! Wait up!" I call to him following him, controlling the wind to help me fly. A gasp escapes me as the pain returns canceling my powers, a cold sweat cloaks my body once again. Right before I hit the ground something takes over my body and everything goes black.

Jack Frost

I grip the side of the sleigh as the black sand surrounds Sandman. We watch in horror at the scene unfolding. Jay hovers beside Pitch, her eyes glowing black. As Pitch aims a arrow at Sandy, I feel something flicker inside, I rest my gaze upon Jay, whose left eye is only glowing black now. He releases the string of the bow and the arrow hits Sandy in the back. Our breath stops in our throats and we stare in horror.

"NO!" I yell dashes off the wing of the sleigh and to help Sandy who, is now gone. The nightmare sand comes at me and I try to stop myself but It engulfs me, but fueled with anger, I yell and it all turns to frost and shatters. Everything then goes black.

I wake up on the sleigh.

"How did you do that?" asks a voice, but I cant place whose.

"I-I don't know, I didn't think I could." I say recovering.

"PITCH!" I hear a female voice yell. We all look, to see Jay, her black wings, now silver. The black glow gone from her eyes. She scans the air but Pitch is nowhere to be seen. She then begins to fly over to us but Boomerangs stop her. She stares in shock.

"Keep away!" Bunnymund growls at her.

"What are you talking about?" She asks confused, yet very anger.

"You aided Pitch! You nearly killed me!" I look at bunny who has a claw wound acrossed his chest, "If your claws got much deeper I wouldn't be alive!"

Her eyes become very distant and she slowly backs away.

"Pitch…" She whispers, eyes wide with shock and fear. Her gaze suddenly hardens, "I didn't do that! Well, I did but, yet I didn't, because Pitch was controlling me! He messed with my head!" She shouts at him, I see her drop down to the sleigh wing and hold her head as she is sitting. "I'm gonna need a major aspirin." She mumbles as she pulls herself up and sits down. I chuckle at the look on her face. Full of pain, but yet with her glaring at the floor of the sleigh, its hard not to laugh.

"Shut it Frostbite!" She snarls, hooking her staff around me neck and slamming me down onto the floor.

"Oww…" I grumble pushing myself up. Her gaze hasn't left the floor. "Your very painful." I say rubbing my neck and chin.

"That's because I have to put up with you." She growls looking at me. "You're the thorn in my paw."

"Now that isn't very nice." I give her a evil smile.

"Don't you even dare try tickling me Frost!" She shouts, wrapping her tail around her sides and flattening her ears.

On the way back to the Pole, Jay decided to take a nap to ease her headache after I tickled her to death, but she managed to start tickling me, and with Bunny helping her. _Just you wait Bunny, I'm gonna get you even worse!_

Bunnymund

I pick up the still sleeping Amber, and I begin to carry her off the sleigh but something stops me as she wraps her tail around her waist and snuggles into my warm, fluffy fur, a rumble slowly growing in her throat.

"Looks like Puppy really had a rough time." Jack comments looking at her.

"Ya, No matter how angry you get with her, you cant stay angry when you see her face." Tooth whispers flying up to us. "She is even cuter when she is asleep."

"Every child is." North bellows and we all shush him.

"What?" He asks, his voice now lower and Tooth points to the sleeping Faith. I gently hop off the sleigh with the others following.

Amber Faith

"You ok?" I ask, walking up to Jack who is staring into the snow covered mountains.

"I just wish I could've done something." He mumbles as I stretch my stiff wolf-joints. I pad up beside him and lay down.

"You think you have it bad? I aided Pitch with it, and Its just a bad memory, something you shouldn't cling to." I rub my muzzle against his cheek before nudging his back away from the wall and window. I slip between him and the wall and window. He stares down at me. "Pain isn't something to cling to." I mumble as he shifts positions to lay against me. I wrap my tail around him and nuzzle closer to him, in a way of comfort. I close my eyes as I drift back to sleep.

North

I walk into my office to see Jack lying against Jay in her wolf form at the window. I walk closer and see they are both asleep.

_Jay's loyalty to Jack is strong. _I leave my office and walk back to the globe where the others are.

"How's Jack?" Tooth asks.

"I don't know. I found him with Jay, asleep, both of them." I report, "But you guys were right when you said you couldn't remain mad at a face like that."

"I guess Jay just knows when to be there and when not to be." Bunny confesses, "Wish I had someone like that."

"Jay and Jack where very close when they were still human." Tooth whispers.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"I only remember Jack with some girl named Rosemary. They always got into trouble." Bunny chuckles, "They always stuck together, her loyalty and trust to Jack was unbelievable, It amazes me. But, its sad that Jack remembers nothing of it. Could Faith?" she asks.

Amber Faith

I yawn, accidentally waking Jack, as I try to stretch, but he falls back asleep, thankfully. I slowly and carefully slip out from under him and sneak off.

I yawn again as I enter the Globe room. I yelp as I toy plane nearly chops my ears off.

"Dang North, Dang Yet- YI!" I yelp as the Toy plane tries to kill me. "STICKEN ELVES!" I shout taking cover under the control desk. I see the plane coming at me again. I dash out from under the desk and Take cover behind Bunny.

"Whoa Whoa!" He yelps as the plane comes at us. We both dash away. I See a ledge where no one will be able to see me. I whip around and go back as far as I can go. I dash and leap, My wings appearing and helping me up to the shadowed ledge. I press myself down so I cant be seen. I hear chuckling and I see two elves by the window above us. I phase human.

"May want to cover your ears!" I call down to North, Bunny and Tooth, they do as told. I throw my head back cupping my hands over my mouth and letting out a ear piercing howl. They fall to the floor and Bunny breaks their fall. I look to the side to see the plane coming at me. I yelp as I balance on the edge of the ledge. I feel a gust of wind as it pushes me off and lets me fall.

"Real mature!" I shout.

I feel a cold grip the back of my shirt and gently set me down.

"You ok?" Jack asks hovering above me.

"Besides the elves trying to kill me and Wind shoving me off the ledge, just fine." I pretend to perk up at the end but I go back to my sour attitude quickly. When no one is looking I stick my tongue out at the wind and it slaps me upside the end.

"Shut up!" I mumble. "Stupid Wind." The wind pushes against me violently.

"OK! OK! OK! YOU WIN, YOU WIN!" I shout causing everyone to look at me and Jack to chuckle.

"Shut it Jack! OW!" I shout as I get pinched in the back of the arm. I rub my sore spot as I walk over to the others.

"Who were you talking to?" North asks.

"Wind has its own mind!" I mumble/shout.

"The Globe." Tooth gasps. We all look at the lights our going out again.

"Fear," Jack gets lifted to the top of the globe. "Pitch has tipped the balance."

"Sure, Your nice to him." I mumble crossing my arms and getting a whack in the butt. I yelp and cover my butt. "Don't spank me!" I snarl looking behind me.

"Cheer up ya gumbies, Easter is tomorrow. And I need your help." Bunny announces.

"Bunny's right, and it pains me to say this, but Easter for once is more important then Christmas." North bellows.

"Did you guys hear that?" Bunny asks shocked and I chuckle.

"Too the Sleigh!" North bellows.

"Whoa, wait, My warren, my way." Bunny stops North. "Buckle up." He taps his foot twice and a big hole opens up beneath us, we hover only for North to say something Russian then fall screaming. I phase wolf and hold my staff in my jaws making the tunnel slippery. I quickly phase back and jab Jack in the side making him fall onto his rear but he trips me and I land on my stomach. I yelp with surprise, the tunnel comes to a end and Bunny leaps over us as we stop.

"Buckle up, very funny." North mumbles still lying down. I try to push myself up but I'm squashed beneath everyone, since me and Jack were in the front.

"Get…. Off…. Cant…. Breathe…" I barely manage to say.

"I though you were stronger than that puppy." Bunny taunts.

"WHO YOU CALLING WEAK!" I shout phasing wolf and pushing myself up.

"There your free, but you've got a tick on you back." Bunny laughs. I look on my back and see Jack gripping me and a elf is on his head. I buck him off then walk off. Eggs come streaming out and begin to get painted.

"Rimsky Gorskavosh that's a lot of eggs!" North breathes

"Umm how much time do we have?" Jack asks balancing on his stick.

"Who knows, as long as we get this done, were safe!" I chuckle.

I watch everything from above, as the eggs get painted and go through the tunnels. I go over to the others who are chatting.

"No Jack, pitch is out there-" Tooth starts.

"Who is no match for this."

"Which is why we need you here." Bunny states.

"Anyone forgetting Puppy?' I ask, chuckling at my nickname Jack gave me.

"Trust me, I'll be ask quick as I bunny."

"And I'll make sure I bring him back." I sit next to Jack.

"One of you guys should stay here." North comments.

"Fine, I'll stay, but just howl, because this place is too…" I look around my voice trailing off. "Bright… and-" I sneeze as pollen gets up my noise. "the scents gives me headaches." I finally finish as Jack takes off. I walk off and hide in the shadows under a cleft, that has no flowers around. I cover my muzzle and begin to doze.

I leap at the Nightmare only to get kicked in the rib cage, I hear a loud snap. I bang my head against the wall.

"We have… to save… the eggs…. Otherwise Easter is… Lost…" I barely manage to call out. I stand up with my left leg raised off the ground. I See bunny get knocked away.

"Bunny!" I shout, screams erupt from all around me and darkness surrounds me. I'm suddenly under the cleft again but darkness is still everywhere.

"Jay, Oh my dearest Jay…. Join me and leave your pain behind… you can finally be believed in!" Pitch's voice calls to me.

"NEVER!" I growl.

"Let me help you…" His voice echoes around me and my eyes widen with shock as everything goes black once again.

I cower in the shadows of the trees and bushes.

"Jack where were you? The nightmares… they attacked the tunnels… Nothing made it to the surface…. Jay…" North begins.

"Jack!" Tooth calls and flies up, but gasps at what is in his hand.

"Where did you get that?"

He tries to speak but nothing comes out.

"You were with Pitch?" North asks loudly.

"He should leave." Bunny says going over to them. "We should have never trusted you!" He yells, causing Jack to back away. "Easter is… new beginnings… new hope…" His voice dies down. "And you know nothing of what happened to Jay." He walks away and I slowly creep out from the bushes and everyone looks.

"Jack…" I mumble, painfully phasing human. I gasp for breath and struggle to stand but I manage with Bunny helping me.

I look at him with half closed eyes.

"Jack…" I try to say something but nothing comes out. I look away, blood drips onto the ground. He pulls something out of his pocket then throw sit to the ground and flies off. "Jack…" I watch him fly away, tears streaming down my face. I push away from Bunny and phase wolf.

"You guys know nothing!" I growl, limping away, but casting a look over my shoulder at them.

"He is everything to me, and you made him feel guilty, for something I wasn't capable of doing, and I know when I've trusted the right person, and I know when someone else has too. And we all made the right decision on trusting Jack, but for me, I don't know if you can or not." I turn away and stalk off.

"Jay, your wounded! Let us help you recover!" Bunny hops after me, with my wolf senses kicked in I whip around and snarl, warning him to stay away. I snap out of it and dash away seeing their faces.

"You want to be alone, then be alone! But first…" Pitch begins as he shoves me into the cold snow and has Baby Tooth in his grip. Jack whips around to see us, he aims his staff at Pitch ready to fight for us.

"The staff Jack!"

"Jack… Don't…" I mutter weakly trying to look at him, my white hair sprawled around me. With a sigh and a few moments hesitation he gives Pitch the staff. "No!" I growl, tripping Pitch, but its too late, he got Jack's staff. He gets back up and hooks the staff around my throat and forces me to get to my knees.

"Release them." Jack says sternly.

"No, You want to be alone, BE ALONE!" He yells the last part. Baby Tooth stabs him in his hand.

"OWW!" Pitch yells, shaking his hand and throwing Baby Tooth. I growl and mange to get the staff in my jaws and rip it from his grip, but I fall.

"Very determined!" Pitch gets the staff and breaks it, making Jack hold back a scream of pain. He then uses his fear sand and throws Jack against the crevice and he falls in.

"JACK!" I scream, I feel something click within me and something takes over, as I watch my memories from being alive flood over me.

~Memories~

"_Meany." I mumble sitting in the mud that plasters to my body with my arms crossed._

"_Come on, Rose, It was a joke, your ok, nothing bad happened." Derrick says gently._

"_MUB BALL!" Yells my hyper-active friend who does a cannon ball into the mud, getting me more muddy._

"_DERRICK JAY! ROSEMARY JAY! You know we have to leave now! Now we have to delay are departure for you guys to get cleaned up!" Our mother scolds us._

"_IT WAS DERRICK'S FAULT! I never should have trusted him!" I scream._

"_**I was born in a wagon of a traveling show, My momma used to dance for the money they'd throw, Papa would do whatever he could! Preach a little gospel," **__I sing, dancing around with my family. __**"Sell a couple bottles of Doctor Good,"**_

"_**Gypsies, Tramps and Thieves!" **__My family shouts/sings together. __**"We'd hear it from the people of town, they'd call us, Gypsies, Tramps and Thieves!"**_

"_**But every night all the men would come around and lay their money down." **__My mother and I sing as I bat the tambourine. My frilly gypsy outfit spinning around me as I dance. I notice a boy sitting in the trees with his little sister. _That's the boy from before!_ A idea pops into my head._

"_**Picked up a boy just south of Mobile," **__I reappear behind them scarring them half to death. Tears grow in her eyes, __**"Gave him a ride, and filled him with a hot meal, I was six-teen, he was twenty-one!" **__I grab their hands and drag them up onto the stage with us, I can tell my father disapproved. __**"Rode with us to Memphis, And papa would've shot him if he what he'd done…" **__I swing behind the boy and put a finger gun to his head and fired it._

"_**Gypsies, Tramps and Thieves!" **__We sing together this time. __**"We'd hear it from the people of town, They'd call us, GYSPIES, TRAMPS, AND THIEVES!"**_

"_**But every night all the men would come around, and lay their money down." **__I do a backwards summersault and lean against my mother's back as she does the same._

"_**Never had schoolin' but he taught me well." **__I dance around my Dad with my brother singing with me. __**"With his Smooth Southern Style,"**_

"_**Three months later, I'm a gal in trouble, And I haven't seen him for awhile…" **__I reappear on top of our wagon, with the boy's little sister and she sways to the music, we begin pretending to search. __**"Uh-huh! I haven't seen him for awhile! Uh-huh!" **__I leap down with her on my back and I set her down, but not releasing her small hands and we dance together as My mother, me and The girl sing together._

"_**She was born in the wagon of a traveling show, her Momma had to dance for the money they'd throw. Grandpa do whatever he could, preach a little gospel. Sell a couple bottles of Doctor Good."**_

"_**Gypsies, Tramps and Thieves!" **__I get the boy to sing along, his voice surprisingly the same tone as my brothers. I grab my brother's bracelet and snap it onto the boy's and I give the girl my necklace._

"_**We'd hear it from the town, they'd call us… Gypsies, tramps and Thieves."**_

"_**But at night all the Men would come around, and lay their money down." **__us, girls sing._

"_**Gypsies, Tramps and Thieves! We'd hear it from the town, they'd call us… Gypsies, tramps and Thieves. But at night all the Men would come around, and lay their money down." **__We all sing together._

"_**Gypsies, Tramps and Thieves!" **__We finish, the music fading and smoke flows off the stage._

"_Stay away from her Jack! You shouldn't even be near her! Who knows what she could do! She's a witch-"_

"_She's no witch Dad!" The boy shouts back at his drunken father. "You nothing of her!"_

"_Shut you mouth boy!" His father shouts slapping his face, making him fall to the ground, I growl from behind the tree._

"_LEAVE HIM ALONE!" I shout, stepping away from the tree._

"_Your with her!? You Traitor!" He shouts has he goes to kick him, but I throw my tambourine at him, knocking him off balance. He gets up, rage fiery in his eyes._

"_Oh-no…" I mutter, scared. I feel jack grab my wrist and get me out of there as he father runs after us, firing such colorful words at us._

"_SHUT YOUR TRAP OLD MAN!" I yell back at him, his roar echoes off the trees. "Quick to the Forest!" I grab him and drag him into the shadowed forest, and we hide among the tall trees._

_We recover quickly and I find myself trapped between the tree and Jack. I stare wide-eyed at him, and he stares wide-eyed at me also then pulls away quickly._

"_Sorry." He scratches the top of his head._

"_JACK!" I scream at the top of my lungs as the boy I knew fell into the lake. I leave Emma and dash to the edge of the hole as Jack's body sinks to the bottom. I get ready to go in after him, but strong arms wrap around me and pull me away. I struggle to get free._

"_JACK!" I scream even louder, my musical voice cracking with pain. I finally break free, but Jack's father grabs my wrist and I kick him in the shin and I feel myself get shoved by something as It tries to push me into the frozen lake. I feel the ice begin to break under me and I push away from the edge as it breaks away._

"_Jack…" I whisper as I lay in the frozen snow, weakly pushing myself up. I stare at the ice, tears streaming down my face. I look sway and struggle to get back to my feet, weak with grief. I feel small hands on my shoulders and Emma tries to help me up, I look at her and se stares at me. I finally push myself onto my knees. Her dad helps us both walk, I go into their house where her Mom is starting a fire. I sit in front of it with a blanket wrapped around me. I notice Emma shivering, and sobbing. I Gently pull her over to me and share the blanket with her as she cries into my chest as I hold her close to me. _My heart lies with you Jack, at the bottom of the lake.

"_I'll take care of you Emma, I wont leave tomorrow, I'll stay here with you." I whisper into her ear as her tears lead her to sleep._

"_I'm not leaving, My heart lies here and with Emma, I'm all that she has left of Jack, I'm not leaving Burgess no matter what you do!" I tell my family._

"_I'll stick with you then! A sibling never leaves another behind!" Derrick comes over to my side. "And I'll make sure she doesn't get into trouble."_

_I knock on the door my feet freezing in the deep snow. Emma opens and is overjoyed._

"_Me and Derrick are sticking with you!" I say happily, dropping my bags and Scooping Emma up in a hug and spinning her around, just like I used to when jack was still alive and I came to visit._

"_Run EMMA! RUN!" I yell as bandits try to get to us, she runs like she never has before, Derrick getting her away. I get stuck in the snow drift, They tower above me and I untie my shows slipping out of them and running, after punching one in the face. I trip and feel something pierce through my back and through my heart. As he pulls the blade out my blood runs into the snow, turning it red, The blizzard grows and covers my body as the thread of my life breaks and I plummet into darkness._

"_Jack, I hope I'll get to see you again…" I whisper into the dark that engulfs me._

~Memories End~


	5. A New Beginning

_I growl under my breathe as crazy people surround Emma and my brother. I step out from behind the tree and pull out my violin that Jack made for me. I lay it on my shoulder and pluck a couple of strings then I start to play it fully. It rings out strongly, the beautiful noise getting their attention. I dance over to them while still playing. I get in between the Bandits and Emma and Derrick._

_Derrick pulls out his harmonica and blows into it, our music ringing out beautifully. I tap his shoulder with my elbow and he nods. I begin to push them back, My brother falls back and I whip around, not playing no more, I quickly put my violin away and yell,_

"_RUN!" I yell as bandits try to get to us, Emma runs like she never has before, Derrick getting her away. I get stuck in the snow drift. They tower above me and I untie my shows slipping out of them and running, after punching one in the face. I trip and feel something pierce through my back and through my heart. As he pulls the blade out my blood runs into the snow, turning it red, The blizzard grows and covers my body as the thread of my life breaks and I plummet into darkness._

"_Jack, I hope I'll get to see you again…" I whisper into the dark that engulfs me._

~Memories End~

I snap back to the present floods back to me, I weakly push myself up, but I'm in a cage, untied.

"Look who finally woken up." Pitch comments and I snarl at him.

"What do you want with me?" I ask him.

"Your power, your stronger than Jack, What goes better together then Fear and Pain?" He asks me.

"I'd rather die then be feared!" I grip the bars of the cage. "Anything is better then serving some one like you!"

"You would, if you wanted this back in one piece." He shows me the violin from my memories.

"Give it back!"

"Not until you agree to serve me…" I freeze, and look at the floor of the cage.

'_**Come one Ro- I mean, Jay. You don't have to cling to grief forever, after all, this Jack person could be in a better place…'**_

'_**But, what about me!? He was my first friend! He was all I had!'**_

'_**But would he want you to live in grief?'**_

"I'll never serve you!" I snarl.

"Fine then, this is all on your head!" he breaks the violin and pain flows through me. My dreams and sweet memories vanish and only show darkness and nightmares.

Jack

"Ugh!" I feel pain seer through me as I hit many stuff on my way to the cement below me.

"Jack!" Jamie yells my name and rushes over to my side with the others on his tail.

"He-He's to strong… I cant beat him…" I breathe pushing myself up.

"It was good try." North says helping me up.

"The child still refuses to give up huh? Well there is always a way to sniff out the night… Isn't that right?" The lights begin to go out.

"Don't worry mate, we'll protect you!"

"Aww, how cute, would you let me scratch you behind the ear?" Pitch's shadow finger acts like he is scratching Bunny behind the ear.

"Don't you Dare!" Bunny leaps into North's hand.

"You don't know how delighted I am to see you all like this." Pitch says appearing in front of the crowd of Fearlings that corners us.

"You cant protect Jamie ya know, you can try as much as you want, But…" A voice echoes around us.

"you'll just fail, just like you failed to protect me…" a wolf figure pushes its way into the front. "After all, you are a failure. A failure to them, to me, and to Jamie." Jay says, her eyes glowing black.

"You're the wolf from my room!" Jamie gasps in shock.

"Right you are, but I should've let Bunny get eaten by the dog. It would've been a lot less painful then this." She snarls, phasing human and vanishing and reappearing grabbing Bunny from North's hand and he yelps with pain as his fur stands on end.

"Pain is all there is left, isn't that right Jack?" She asks letting Bunny go and throwing a broken violin at me. It lands in front of me, the neck broken from the body.

"I made this for Rosemary before…"

"Before you fell through the ice, saving Emma, you one success." She finishes.

"Jack, I'm scared…" Jamie says to me. I turn to him, dropping the violin and kneeling down and put one hand on his shoulder.

"_Jack… I'm scared…" My sister says, fear clear in her voice._

"_Hang on, Emma." Rosemary says gently as she takes her ice-skates off._

"_Don't worry, we'll just have…"_

"a little fun instead… _That's it! That's my center!_" I tell Jamie.

"Now, might as well sur-" Pitch starts but a snowball hits him in the face.

Jamie tries to hold back a laugh but Jack chuckles. I snarl and quickly phase wolf. He sees the garbage beside him and looks back at Jamie.

"Now, lets go get your friends." He says as they grab the Trash can lids and run, Jack making a ice path and they slide on it. I snarl and phase wolf taking after them on the roof tops.

"How are you doing that?" A girl asks Jamie as he floats, with Jack hanging onto the back of his shirt.

"Jack Frost! Now come on!" sparkles float around her eyes as she sees Jack.

"Be Careful of Amber Faith! She's trouble!" Jamie calls as Jack flies him away but I leap off the roof and tackle him, causing him to drop Jamie, He lands on his feet and calls for Jack, who also drops the broken violin.

I get back up and face Jack, his staff at the ready to fight me, but something flickers in his eyes.

"Jack! The violin! We have to fix it!" Jamie calls and we look at him, holding the broken violin. Me and Jack look back at each other, and he dashes off towards Jamie and his two friends that they gathered. I Take off after him. My wings appearing, I snarl and take off into the air as he does, grabbing Jamie and the violin and making a ice path that connects to the other one and the two slide on it catching up to the others.

I grab Jamie by the shirt and fly off with him.

"JACK!" He yells as I hold him tight to my human body.

"JAMIE!" Jack yells. I turn around and hover in the air, my wings beating.

"You want him Jack? Come get him…" I smirk evilly before flying off.

I feel a sharp pain in my chest as I hear a click as Jack puts the violin back together in front of me. I drop to my knees bringing Jamie down with me. I look back at him something sparking in my heart. I snarl and weakly and push Jamie away and he rolls towards the edge and falls but grabs the edge of the building.

"JAMIE!" Jack calls, he takes a step towards Jamie.

"Don't! Play the violin! QUICKLY!" Jamie calls to him. Jack puts the violin on his shoulder and plucks a few strings before playing it fully, tapping his foot. I snarl as Pitch's grip on my vanishes. I collapse to my side as He continues to play, He reaches the ringing point of the familiar song that I sang with my family on our first day in Burgess.

"**Picked up a boy just south of Mobile, gave him a ride, and filled him with a hot meal," **I sing as a light surrounds me. I push myself up off the ground. **"I was six-teen, he was twenty-one!" **He stops playing and I feel wing surge around me as my usual outfit comes back. The black cape and grey tank top turns into my black, sleeveless leather vest and my white tank top. The ripped jeans become my ripped shorts and the boots vanish. The weird gloves vanish and a bracelet appears on my right arm. My black hair fades to white and is back in its messy bun. The wing vanishes and I'm back to normal.

"I'm slipping!" Jamie whimpers.

"Jamie!" Jack calls and goes to get him. I follow him, but before Jack could grab Jamie's hand he slips and is out of reach. I jump after him, my black-now silver wings come out of my back and I reach for Jamie's hand. I finally grab him and pull him up close to me and make sure I take the impact instead of him. I wrap my wings around him and gently rest my chin against his head.

"No matter what, I'll protect you Jamie…" I whisper to him, knowing that I'm related to him through Derrick. We crash into the street my back popping, and all my breath driven from me. I tighten my grip on him, But I release a few heartbeats later, I gently push him off and sit up to catch my breathe.

"Remind me… next time… to at least… try to stop… from hitting… the ground…" I mumble to Jamie between breaths.

"Looks like my idea worked!" he chuckles. And I snort at him.

"Still doesn't save you from me getting you in the night…" I lean into his face, a evil smile on my face and I tickle him.

"How sweet…" Pitch comments behind us, dark clouds roll in. I snarl and whip around phasing wolf and stare at Pitch.

"What do you want?" I call up to him.

"To be believed in!" He calls back down.

"Everyone like you always fails! It always happens!" I howl, "All the filthy sewer rats like you always do! FAIL!"

"Look whose talking! Your just as bad! You'd been willing to kill Jack just a few minutes ago! You willingly let me control you!" He laughs evilly

"That's a lie!" I shout, shutting my eyes tightly.

"Is it, young Amber Faith?" He asks. I lower my head to the ground, and unwrap my tail from Jamie, who I was making sure stayed behind me.

"Amber?" Jamie asks me, holding my leg. His warmth floods over me and I wrap my tail around him again.

"You've always felt pain, Amber… Its all that you ever will feel!"

"Shut up!" Jack yells at him. "You know _nothing _of her!"

I look at Jack with wide eyes.

"She may have felt pain before, but that doesn't mean that's all she ever feels!" He continues. I raise my head and take a step forward, shocking everyone.

"PAIN IS ALL YOU WILL EVER FEEL PITCH! BECAUSE YOU CAN TRY ALL YOU WANT BUT PAIN IS YOUR ONLY COMPANY!" I scream at him. I feel their eyes bare into me. I turn to Jack, while gently getting Jamie to release my leg.

"Take care of Jamie, He is the future for you guys, he and his friends might just be Guardians some day." I look into Jack's eyes. I lay my ears back and rub my muzzle against his cheek as he hugs me around the neck. I gently pull away giving him a dog-kiss on the cheek. I look at Jamie, pain in his eyes.

"Be strong my little Guardian, Jack will be there for you… Forever…" I whisper to him, lowering my head to him and doing the same that I did to Jack and Jamie acts the same.

"Don't leave!" Jamie begs, tears at the corners of his eyes.

"Sacrifices must be made. And never stop believing." I turn around and get a running start before taking off into the sky after Pitch.

Jamie

I watch Amber's silver pelt get swallowed up by the darkness of the clouds.

"Come on Jamie!" Jack says, getting me up and carrying me.

"JACK! Behind you!" we yell as Pitch reappears behind Jack and with some kind of pick axe in his hands, Jack whips around but as Pitch goes to swing, the most unexpected thing happens. A silver and red blur flashes by as it shoves Jack out of the way and knocks him into the building. Scarlet flies into the air and scatters on us all. I stare in horror at what lies on the ground.

"No…" North mutters, as Jack rushes to the figures side.

"No… No. no, no, no, no!" Jack mumbles to himself as he tries to wake her up.

"J-Jack…" She mumbles, "Like I… Said… Sacrifices must… Be… made…" I weakly walk over to her side. The sight of all the blood sickens me.

"Jay…" he whispers. As Jay lays on her side, her body slowly phasing from wolf to human. Jack holds her head on his lap. Her stomach is sliced open, blood spills out from the wound as quickly as a stream. Her eyes cloud with pain and sadness.

"Take good care… of Jamie… for me… because… he is… part of… my…. Family… through… my brother… Derrick…. After…. All…." She barely manages to say. I suddenly remember looking up my ancestry on the computer at school for a assignment. A girl named, Rosemary Jay Bennett and her brother, Derrick stayed in Burgess after a Boy named Jack Overland died by falling through a lake. She was killed by bandit's a couple years later saving her brother and Jack's sister Emma.

"You're the… best one… I can… think of… to watch… Jamie… you were… my best friend… since the day… I brought you onto… the wagon… in the middle of a… show…" She rasps, taking in a deep ragged breath.

Rosemary was born a gypsy and was always the best violin player in the small village, and the best dancer.

"Hang in there Jay! You wont die!" I whimper.

"Its already to… _late…"_ her voice fades out on 'late' as she dies, her eyes closed, a tiny smile on her face. Jack begins to sob and I begin to cry.

"No… NO!" I yell hugging her lifeless body. Jack painfully pulls himself and me away from her body as it vanishes into smoke, a starry figure of a wolf stands there before taking off into the starry night sky.

I watch as Pitch reappears behind Jack.

"No!" I whisper into the wind in shock.

"Jack! Behind you!" Jamie and the guardians yell to him. As Jack goes to turn around Pitch goes to swing at him with his weird Pick axe

"NO!" I scream, leaping off the roof and knocking Jack aside into the wall, dazing him. The pain in my stomach rises as Pitch's weapon hits me instead of Jack…

"Hang in there Jay! You wont die!" Jamie whimpers to me. I slowly close my eyes.

"Its already to… _late…" _I begin, a small smile on my face as my life slips away from me.

_At least you in safe hands now Jamie, Jack will protect you…_

I look at Jamie and Jack in my starry wolf form, pain sears through me and I take away into the night sky. I see a familiar sandy color at the corner of my eye. I stop and see Sandman. My heart melts with joy to see the silent but yet very caring Guardian, his arms open to me. I walk over to him and collapse at his feet. His hands urge me up and take me above the clouds, away from everyone I know. I stop In my tracks once we are above the Dark clouds.

"I'd rather spend my time down here for a while…" I whisper to him and he gives me a nod and stands by my side as I walk back over to were the others are, their voices inaudible to us. The guardians fight Pitch but Pitch is beginning to win. I run to the ground and find Jamie and his friends in the Shadows hiding. I trot over Jamie and Stand in front of him, I feel the children gaze at my large size. Jamie only going to my shoulder when we both stand tall, I lower my head to him and touch his forehead with my nose.

'_Be strong my little Guardian, its all just a bad dream.' _my voice echoes in his mind, I can tell as I see light spark inside him. I back away and He stands up fully.

"Come on guys I know what we can do!" he calls to them as they take off. I chuckle then trot over to Jack. I awake him with the others. They stare at me in shock as I give myself a shake and look at Pitch, he stares at my ghostly figure in shock. I feel my wings appear as I curl around him, giving him a transparent shield. I close my eyes and reopen them after a few moments, my eyes glowing blue as I feel something tug at my chest as I get sucked into a necklace I make and it floats in front of Jack.

Jack

I stare at the necklace with a wolf charm, I grab it in my hands and it slowly stops floating. I put it on and feel myself become stronger. I stare at Pitch who looks scared. He shakes it off and goes to attack us, but something grabs him and yanks him away.

"Sandman!" Jamie says flabbergasted. I chuckle at Jamie as Sandy sends sweet dreams to everyone. I pick up a snowball and hit Jamie and he laughs as we all get caught up in the fun.

"How dare you have fun in my presence! I'm the Boogieman!" Pitch growls running at Jamie to grab him, but Jamie runs right through him. He has shock on his face, then fear and takes off.

"You leaving so soon? You didn't even say goodbye." Tooth fairy calls to him as he stops on the frozen lake. She then flicks him a quarter.

"A quarter?" he asks surprised, when he looks back up he is punched in the face, a tooth gets sent flying out of his mouth.

"And that, is for my fairies."

I hop onto the sleigh, staring at the kids, I feel weight lift off my chest as the wolf charm glows and a light beams out of it and lands on the ice. The figure stares at Jamie. The sleek fur of the wolf glimmers in the light, her muscles rippling through it. She throws her head back and lets out a tuneful howl the echoes all around us. It then fades into a violin as her body shifts and she is playing her violin, her foot taping. Her voice echoes around us but her lips don't move.

'_You'll always know who to trust and who not to. Loyalty to that person lives forever, just gotta be brave when darkness falls.' _she then goes back into the necklace, the dream sand-snow still falling. We take off, the children yelling and waving their goodbyes to us.

_If only you were still alive… _I wonder to myself, clutching the wolf charm in my hand.

"You'll get used to living like this, I did after all." I hold the 14-year-old in my arms as he and his sister sob at the sight of seeing their families grieve for them. "Plus," I gently pull away, "you can haunt people and pull pranks!" I joke. I see them trying to hold back a chuckle as something screams bloody murder and tackles me, causing me to scream. Jamie and Sophie laugh.


End file.
